Hot Tempered is Only the Beginning
by FrostedFox
Summary: Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven Aka Jack has to put up with.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little beginning note: I know the idea seems rather far-fetched but I actually heard something along the lines of my idea happened in real life. I wont tell you the idea out and out but I will say that it will have more T-Bag encounters than it will Michael. Read through the thing see if you like it. If you don't, that's fine it's up to you. I'd love to have comments and stuff cause I'm kind of new to this :D

---------------------------

I stepped off the secure bus and was quickly met by a sharp wind. Let me rephrase that, I was more dragged off the bus by two guards who didn't give a damn about the mental fantasies I was having about the two of them being blown to smithereens and me somehow escaping.   
I was taken to some small room, were I was told to sit and wait for the Warden. The guards left, much to my glee, leaving me on my own. Being the rather restless person that I am, I grew bored very quickly and soon started trying to brush the straight pieces of red hair out of my eyes. This proved to be rather difficult actually as the chain connecting my handcuffs kept hitting the bridge of my nose.   
I heaved a rather desolate sigh as my hands dropped to my sides. I missed my longer hair, not that I'm really vain or anything but after my sentence had been given they had someone cut my hair and it was now all short and jaggedly, but there was enough of it to fall into my eyes, which annoyed me greatly. It used to be long and fiery red, of course having the length it was now would be easier to control…but still!

The door suddenly creaked open and in stepped a man whom I could only presume was the warden. He sat down in front of me, the table between the two of us.  
"Hello Lara, I am Warden Pope." The man began, his whole appearance seemingly very democracy like.  
"Now, as I understand it you have been sentenced to stay here at Fox River instead of Chicago State?" Chicago State was the women's prison, as far as I could understand it, but apparently crime was becoming more and more common and it was, 'young street rats like me who needed to be taught a real lesson.' And that was why I was going to Fox River, the male prison.

…Shoot me.

I nodded and so Pope continued.  
"For your safety, your cell will be in the Solitary Block of A-Wing and you will be given a separate hygiene time. Unfortunately, you are to eat with the other prisoners, and you will be given the same yard time as them." He looked at me rather worriedly and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Girl who was pretending to be a boy who was no older than eighteen, barely qualified for 5"0' and probably weighed no more than 115 pounds; was going to go and have yard time with a vast majority of criminals, many of whom were the most dangerous in the state.

…Damn no wonder he looked worried. Hell now I'm even worried!


	2. Chapter 2

The chain link fence slammed shut behind me and I was left alone, alone in this cruel environment where just one little slip, a small sign of weakness could leave you a bloody heap in some corner.  
I had been given a new name, a new life to live up to. My real name is Lara Haven. My prison name is Jack Finch.

Just looking at the melancholy scenery made me long for the outside world. How am I supposed to survive here for five years! But that's just the thing. I'm going to have to survive; somehow I'm going to have to prove that I'm not as fragile as I know I look. If I don't I could end up some extremely lonely inmate's prison bitch and Lara-I mean Jack is nobody's prison bitch!

At this thought I lifted my chin defiantly as my bottle green eyes land on some abandoned green bleachers, and without further ado I began to walk, heading towards my target. I tried to strut and walk normally at the same time, and that needs a lot of concentration so I kept my eyes forward and my head up, trying desperately not to make eye contact with anyone.  
It's not that I'm afraid, oh no. If one of these goons wants to go then I'll be more than happy to oblige…it's just it's my first day here…and I'm actually feeling kind of drained mentally. So I just want to get used to my surroundings before, ya know, the fighting starts.

I made it to the benches and hurried up to the middle, sitting down and immediately feeling better as soon as I get my back against something and my tail hidden underneath me.  
It was then that I let myself study the surroundings, green eyes landing on the different groups of prisoners, trying to judge which group seemed the most dangerous, and which, the least.  
Of course as I was scoping out the place, I failed to notice that there was a single inmate heading my way; little did I know that I was better off when I had first entered the grounds then sitting on these benches.

"Not much to look at is it?" A voice drawled to the left of me, the rough boards creaking rather ominously as someone came and took a seat beside me. I turned quickly and my green optics fell on a skinny yet muscled man, dark hair and dark eyes.  
My gaze turned wary and I shifted slightly, not liking the position that I had inevitably put myself in. I tightened my lips in frustration; no I'd had enough. I didn't like feeling uncomfortable, I didn't like feeling like the underdog.  
"No it isn't." I replied, a rather cold tint to my voice.  
"Wow now, no need to be unfriendly." The man continued, easily picking up on my unwilling attitude. "What's yer name?" Again it took me a while to answer.  
"Jack." I said shortly. Seconds slithered by, slowly turning into minutes before my bottle green eyes moved back to the man sitting beside me and I heaved a sigh. "Yours?"  
The man grinned in answer and stated quite readily,  
"Thought you'd never ask," at that a scowl crossed my face. "It's T-Bag."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick note,

Major thanks to Mina-Nel for review! It was greatly appreciated :D. Anyways, onto the Third Chapter!

---------------------

T-Bag…rather odd name. Of course it couldn't be his real name I knew that. But even for a prison nickname it still struck me as…odd.

Three inmates walked across my line of vision, they glanced over and leering grins snuck across their lips as they looked between the wiry and devious inmate and the slender freshman. I didn't like that look, what did they know that I didn't?

"Ya look a little stressed Jacko. Somethin' on your mind?" The way he kept slowing down his words sent shivers down my spin and in response I balled my hands into fists. I didn't like feeling frightened, didn't like having my back up against the wall. I was used to running into fights swinging…I didn't like mind games.

"I'm in prison, course I've got something on my mind." I replied.

"Ahhh, I get it." Tension increased as T-Bag slid closer. "Nasty little place we have here, filled with big bad guys. Now I ain't sayin' you ain't strong, but you is just a little squirt and you could get yerself into an awful predicament." There was a pause. "But if ya stick with me…I'll look out for ya." There was a pressure on the inside of my knee and I looked down. A hand. There was a bloody hand on the inside of my bloody knee!

I practically flew off those benches, and whirled around, my face beet red and my hands clutched so tightly together the knuckles were turning white.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I roared, and I know I may be a shrimp but when I'm mad I'm mad, and my voice sure carried then. T-Bag raised his hands in a-would-be calming manner.

"Wow, wow, easy! I'm your friend."

"Ha I wonder how long that'll last." I growled, rolling my eyes. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, and my whole body was shaking with rage…and embarrassment.

"Aw com'on Jacko-"

"Stop calling me Jacko!" I fumed

"Alright. Alright." T-Bag let his hands drop to his sides, "Look why don't ya just take it easy, sit back down and stop tryin' to give me the death glare cause it's maken' ya'll red in tha face." I was silent for a moment, shifting uneasily. It would be ridiculous to agree…but I was also in no position to disagree unless I wanted to end up ally-less. I'd just…wait around until a better opportunity came by, I could look after myself if I wanted to…but having friends would just make things easier. That's all.

"Fine." I said after a moment. " But just stay there; move and I'm off."

"Fair enough." There was another pause before I moved to the other end of the bleachers and sat down, my nails digging nervously into my palms.

"Ya afraid Short-Stuff?"

"I'm not afraid T-Bag…and don't call me Short-Stuff either." I growled back.

"Good, ya can't show fear in this place, otherwise ya'll end up like Cherry." I couldn't believe I was going to ask this, couldn't believe I was actually going to have a bleedin' conversation with this guy…but curiosity got the better of me.

"Who's Cherry?"

"A decomposing corpse now."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Mina-Nel: Once again thanks for the review:D hehe yes, silence for the poor deceased Cherry. I'm glad you can relate to Lara, her character is fun to write lol. And T-Bag's nickname comes from his actual name which is Theodore Bagwell. I'll admit that he freaks me out but at the same time I can't help but find him intriguing lol.

Bobbleheadfool: Also thanks for the review it is much appreciated! I'm really glad you like the story so far:D And yes, you'll learn more about Lara as the story goes along, and Michael will be introduced very soon :D

Now onto the story!

---------

I was getting used to the prison, having spent two weeks at Fox River. Sure, confinement was kinda lonely but better than being out there with all the other inmates; and the shower water was pretty cold…the food wasn't what you'd call delicious…

But other than that it wasn't bad!

I had been introduced to The Family. One of the gangs in the prison, which was inevitably run by T-Bag. I guess you could say that we had become friends, although I knew that if it were a choice between him and me he'd choose himself. Of course I'd do the same in that situation so I guess you could say the feeling was mutual. I knew that I'd have to still watch myself though, I wasn't being protected by anyone and if I made a slip up with someone else no one for the Family would run to save my tail. This had been told to me but I had responded through gritted teeth that I fought my own battles and anyone who thought otherwise had better watch themselves.

The burly prisoners had just found this hilarious coming from me. They ruffled my hair and I was introduced into the ranks as the quirky, hot-headed ruffian.

To this day I'm not quite sure how it happened, but hey. I'm not complaining.

"And when we woke up the next morning they were gone with all our money and clothes!" There was an uproar of laughter as I finished telling a story that would convince others of my…so-called man-hood. I laughed along with the other murders, thieves and rapists, my green eyes alight with excitement.

They didn't know it, I didn't know how, but I'd some how wheedled my way into the group. Fair enough I wasn't very high up considering I was a twig compared to these other guys. But I had a sarcastic sense of humour that made quite of few of them laugh, and also the fact that T-Bag had looked out for me despite my hand holding his pocket. This of course still creeped me out, but I knew that I had to be thankful…I just never said anything, to much pride see?

"Looks like the Pedophile's having a good laugh." Someone brave soul said confidently, causing heads to swivel to the front of the bleachers where three or four inmates stood. They were fairly muscled men, a couple were rather scrawny but there was one in particular who caught my eye. He made everyone around him look like ants; his body could have probably sustained a pack of wolves and then some. I didn't like the way his smile turned so cruel, the malicious light that shone in his eyes as one of the other blokes rattled off some other insult.

"Now what's this all about eh? Abruzzi send all ya boys' ova just ter give us a hard time?" Came the Southern response.

"Nah we just came over to see how red your scrawny neck could turn." The younger inmate sneered.

"Hey now, this guy may be a jerk." I said standing up and jumping down easily so I stood beside T-Bag. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I did owe him something. "But aren't you a little young to have a death wish?" Of course the little punk looked to be around my age…but I didn't really care. Everyone was on their feet now, and we were about ten seconds away before someone took a knife to someone else. A brisk wind ruffled my fiery hair, causing the jagged ends to fall into my eyes.

The giant pushed his way in front of the other cronies, stepping up close to me. I had to literally crane my neck up to keep starring him in the eye. He sneered down at me and I jutted my chin out stubbornly, no way was I backing down.

"Let it go Jacko unless ya wanna be squashed." T-Bag warned me, recognizing that daring glint in my eye.

"Well well, looks like the pedophile's got another little boy toy. How long do you think he'll last eh?" My jaw dropped for a second before I closed my mouth. There was a ringing sound in my ears, which quickly rose to a roar as blood rushed to my face and pounded in my ears. I swear I didn't know what I was doing until it was over.

But I curled my hands up and then leapt, tackling the giant inmate down, one hand clutching as much hair as possible and pulling hard, and the other hand punching anywhere that could be found.

Of course when I think back to it I know I'm lucky to be alive. I mean that guy must have been seven foot and I hardly qualify for five.

Anyways, before I knew it I was being pulled away from the other inmate, me scrabbling to keep at it and him trying to claw his way away from me.

"I'm nobody's lap dog! Ya here me! Nobody's!" I yelled furiously, swiping in vain at the giant who was clutching a broken nose while staring at an index finger with several tooth bites.

"FINCH!" Someone roared from across the yard. That certainly got my attention. I turned my head and glared at the running form of Bellick, his face resembling more and more that of a dark thundercloud. Oh boy, I was in it deep now.

"Whaddaya think your doin'!" Bellick roared again now close enough that he reached down and grabbed my right arm, wrenching me from whoever had pulled me from the scrap. His large thumb pressed into my bone and it was then that I became aware of the throbbing pain that now jolted through my body.

I gave a groan and slumped slightly as the adrenaline began to ware off.

"I asked you a question Finch." Bellick said in a softly dangerous voice. I could feel the blood now draining away, knew that the colour was gone from my face. In a last effort I stood as tall as I could, pulling my head up, turning my fiery green eyes to look into his muddy brown ones and lastly jutting out my chin.

"I fell boss." I said through gritted teeth. My arm was really hurting.

"Fell?" Bellick repeated, so shocked that he slightly loosened his grip.

"Yes boss."

"And what about Geraldi?"

"He fell too boss." Bellick was quite for a second and then he grinned, a slow and merciless smirk that sent the fear of God running right through me.

"Take Geraldi to Sick Wing." Bellick said without looking at the two other guards. "Me and Jack are going to have a little chat."

His grip tightened on my arm and it was all I could do to keep from squealing. I knew he wanted me to squirm and so that's why I fought so hard not to. But my green eyes started to roll back into my head, despite me trying so hard to glare back at him. He started to half walk; half drag me through the yard. I stumbled along beside him, attempting to walk proudly and yet almost passing out at the same time. I did manage to glance back however, and saw the astonished looks that were one me, the slender new kid…the one who fought her-s'cuse me- his own battles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Quick Note: I forgot to mention that Abruzzi hasn't been slashed or anything in my stories. At least if I write it, it hasn't happened yet lol. Reason being, that I didn't like that part because Abruzzi is way to cool to be cut. Which I sincerely hope he isn't lol.

ScaryGirly: Thanks very much! I'm glad you liked it:D

Mina-Nel: Ya, Lara will be interacting with the others very very soon. :D

---------------

"You could have been killed! You could have been found out!" Dr. Tancredi said for what must have been the millionth time. She was rebandaging my arm, which had been fractured.

"You are very lucky Lara." Sara said more softly, causing me to turn and give her a sharp look, one that she easily returned. I heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling, left hand lifted up to feel the raised bruise by my eye.

"I know." I liked Dr. Tancredi, despite the fact that I thought she might worry too much. She was nice and it was good to have some female company around.

"Come on your out tomorrow anyways." Sara said, helping me into a sitting position. I gave a groan and looked forlornly out the window.

"Another night!" It is rather ridiculous wanting to be free of the Sick Wing, what with being stuck in prison and all. But I couldn't help being restless, at least in my cell I could pace. Here I was stuck in a bed all day, having to settle with wiggling my fingers for the only form of entertainment and exercise. I don't like being settled in one place for to long.

Dr. Tancredi chuckled and helped me to my hospital bed, which was in a separate room from the other inmates. I'm sure they asked questions but there was nothing that could be done.

-------------

I was let back into the yard and I couldn't help but grin and stretch my newly healed arm. It felt good to be outside again; weird that a little while ago I was so scared…now I was happy to catch some fresh air and a glimpse of the blue sky.

"Fresh outa the Sickie eh Scraps?" I turned as the now familiar accent was spoken.

"Scraps?" I asked with the beginnings of a wicked grin. "I like it better than Shortstuff."

T-Bag grinned in return and ruffled my hair with a hand that I quickly swiped away, grinning again but inside my stomach started dancin'. "Fresh out mind." I said half warning half joking.

We began to head over to the bleachers, as always but at that moment I ran a hand through my hair-an old habit- but white stuff suddenly floated out. Not very noticeable, except it was like very fine grains a kind of dusty chalk. I looked at my hand and then at T-Bag's, which was swinging idly by his pocket…the blue pocket that had a fine layer of dust surrounding it.

…What was going on?

The next day dawned bright and early, and that morning I walked into the yard with a plan. I knew T-Bag was on P.I. duty at the moment so I kept myself separate from the rest of the gang and lounged around the fence. I had a fair amount of time to wait, but I just went over what the substance could be.

I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help being curious and hey, it helped pass the hours.

The shed door opened, it was burned down just before my arrival, and out stepped the P.I. inmates. I tried to make myself conspicuous, while stilling watching the seven. I had to admit, and I know this wasn't good for my cover, but that Michael Scofield…well let's just say I wouldn't mind sharing a cell with him!

No, enough of that. Must concentrate.

Sure enough the seven inmates were let back into the yard – with the exception of Lincoln - and they all quickly moved away from each other. I tried to keep my eyes on all of them, but it was to hard, however I did see something very interesting take place; all were set casually in different places, hands in pockets though occasionally a hand would come out and then the heel of their boots would conspicuously grind into the ground. As far as I could tell they must have been dropping something and then crushing it…but that didn't make any sense! They were working ON P.I. they should be rebuilding not tearing down…

There was a general shout from the guards, announcing that yard time was over. I glanced at the other prisoners who were beginning to amble over to the fence gate. Nervously I licked my lips before briskly setting off to the spot were Sucre had been leaning against the fence. I reached and bent down quickly, small fingers brushing through the grass. I stopped suddenly and picked up a very small chunk of cement, my green eyes staring from it to the shed…

"What the?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Mina-Nel: This update will answer your question :D

Mercurybard: I know the idea is a little far-fetched but there was a case were a young girl at the age of 18 did go spend some of her sentence in the male wing…except she didn't pretend to be a boy. Lol. Explanation for Lara pretending to be a boy is for her own protection type thing.

I see what you mean about the names, and to be honest I had never thought of that. Thanks for pointing it out! And I'm glad it's caught your attention. Thanks for the review :D

-------------

My back lent against the cold hard wall, the one facing opposite the iron cell door. I was hunched over and for the trillionth time stared wonderingly at the chalky cement in my hand. I had figured it out now, having compared the clump of cement, which I had found outside, to the cement that I had scraped from the wall. I later ground down the chunk and found the two sets of grains to be relatively similar.

Also I felt quiet smart, like a scientist doing some sort of experiment.

'They're tearing something down, working away at something.' I thought, 'But still that doesn't make much sense! They work inside the shed. They can't be punching through the walls cause they'd just come out the other side…they're digging!' I paused for a moment, stared at the fine grains and then got excitedly to my feet, soon pacing back and forth in my cramped cell.

'They're smashing the floor and then distributing the little chunks everywhere. They're breaking out!'

------------------

I sat down in the small chair in Pope's office, feeling rather nervous and excited. Maybe I was going to be transferred! Maybe someone had finally read into this lunacy that the 'Honourable' Judge Dart had lain over my shoulders!

I gave a small grin as Pope turned around to face me, hope shining in my gullible green eyes. At the look that I gave him, Pope twisted his hands, his face full of regret. At that moment I knew I wasn't going to be transferred.

Oh God…what if they had extended my sentence! What if…What if I was stuck here for another four years! I mean I my crime wasn't that great of a disturbance – car hijacking and petty theft…maybe I went a bit over board with the car thing but it was necessary! I needed a car to get to work. – But maybe…maybe the Judge Dart had some kind of pull in the government.

Part of me knew this was ridiculous, I mean look at me. I don't look like a threat of any kind, except the cons in the yard knew better now, but I was just some ruffian girl who happened to choose the wrong path in life. Nobody in the government would take a second glance at me.

Oh God…what if they had assassins!

"I'm sorry Lara…but your mother has passed away."

--------------

She had been sick for a long time, heart problems and stuff. I had a sister who had been looking after her but…I wanted to see her. I loved my Mam. (She always wanted us to call her Mam on the account of her being Irish and missing her homeland) She was a strong woman – had been a strong woman. She came from Portadown in Northern Ireland, one of the troubled areas. She moved to America and then met my Father. He turned out to have a fancy with the long necked ladies and eventually my Mam left him. She looked after my sister and me all on her own.

She **was** a strong woman my Mam. I just wish I could have seen her before…

I just wish…I just wish I could see her funeral. Pope told me they weren't going to let me out for that. Judge Dart turned out to be an old acquaintance – a chump from high school who once rubbed me the wrong way. I'm paying by the ear for it now.

-----------------

Yard time came but I didn't join the bleachers; I was never one for repeating routine, and plus – while the guys looked out for me, and liked me a whole lot more since I took down that jackass Geraldi – I wasn't that keen on them.

'No this yard time is going to be different.' I thought, grinning inwardly as I walked over to where Fish sat, thankfully with no one around him. I took the seat across from him and Michael looked up with a cold stare.

"That seat is reserved." He told me so I quite contentedly moved to the one beside him. My bottle green eyes still danced with the same mischievous light, but I knew there was hardness under there. I had to get out. I had to see my Mam. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the remnants of the chalk from the shed, slowly letting the grains trickle from my hand to the table.

"Just hope whoever that seat is reserved for already knows what your planning." I said as the last of the sand fell. Fish looked from the glitch in his perfect plan, to the one small red head with the dancing green eyes who was now causing trouble.

"He's not coming." Michael said in a soft dangerous voice. "The appointment was cancelled." He then brushed off the dust, stood up and began to walk away. But if he thought he was going to be rid of me that easy then he didn't know how the meaning of stubborn. My Grandma used to compare me to a Jack Russell terrier; I wouldn't let go of anything even if I knew I was beaten. Then again Grandma used to compare my goldfish to her steak and kidney pie…I never quite figured out why.

"I just want in on P.I." I said catching up to Michael, practically having to trot to keep up with him. Damn him and his long legs; all I had were these twiggy little hooves!

"P.I.'s full." Fish replied.

"So will the SHU once I tell Bellick." I said, moving to the front of him and facing him, forcing him to stop just in front of me. Fish narrowed his eyes and gave me an icy stare, which I returned with hard green eyes.

"I could have you killed you know." He said softly, stepping up slightly closer. He must have been rich before he came here cause I could smell cologne on him and only the rich could afford that here. Sure enough it was cheap stuff, but prison can do things to a girl and I'll admit I felt like swooning right then.

"Ya but the way I see it is, you haven't killed anybody in your life. You're here for 'armed robbery'. Maybe you gave the word and others were killed; other victims, other people whose families are now without fathers, brothers, sons. Could you do it again Fish? Maybe you weren't the hand that drove in the knife, but you were the mouth that spoke the command and there is as much blood on you as the killer." I surprised even myself just a little when that small speech came out. I didn't know of Michael's…ailment. But I did know him to be unlike other cons here. From the way he acted I could tell that he was much more…sensitive.

There was a long silence that stretched out and Michael's eyes narrowed, if it was still possible, even more so as he stared down at me – I had to look up slightly to catch him in the eye -.

"What do you want?" He asked finally.

"I want out, same as everyone else."

'And I want to see my Mam.' I thought inwardly.

-----------------------------------

P.S. the 'long necked ladies' is alcohol. Just in case someone didn't get that lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Lady Venya of the isle: Thanks very much! I'm glad you liked it! Also, major thanks for adding my story as a favourite! I feel very honoured. :P

Scary-Girl: Here is the next instalment, thanks so much for the reviews!

Mercuryband: Lara is around the age of 18, early stages. I'm not really sure how long it takes to be a judge, maybe around 8-9 years? Lara and the judge didn't have to be in the same grade or anything if that's what your wondering. Lara could have been in first grade of high school or something and the judge in his last. Would that make it anymore plausible? Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews you keep me thinking of all the possibilities :D

A/N: Before I go to the story I must say this…homework is truly the work of the devil. I don't care if it prepares me for later life. Screw that! Lol.

---------

I didn't hesitate as I was marched along the hard pavement that lead the way to the old officers break room. In fact I felt like grinning as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my baggy blue jump suit.

'I'm comin' Mam, just you wait.' I kept thinking, it was motivation to get me through the lonely nights when the air turned my breath to crystals. It was strengthening words when I ate breakfast with 'the gang' and choked down my sausages trying to cool my hot temper as crude jokes were made.

After all, I had gotten into a fight but many still saw me as the slender red head with the mesmerizing green eyes and the delicate feminine features.

…Maybe I should break my nose on purpose…Maybe that'll discourage them.

----------

One of the guards reached forward and pulled open the sturdy blue iron door, and in I was lead, hardly able to contain the mirth that now danced triumphantly in my eyes. "Another one for your numbers Abruzzi. P.I. seems popular." Said the badge. I wasn't sure of his name…I think it was Lewis, but I contented myself with calling him Louiy.

The door closed shut behind me with a bang and I stood alone, all of sudden feeling a little less sure of myself as all eyes were on me. I could see the look of surprise on T-Bag's face and that, once again, started the mischief twinkling in my bottle green eyes. I wasn't as expendable and fragile as I seemed!

C-Note looked from me to T-Bag and then scoffed loudly, turning the attention to him.

"Should have known you'd want to include your puppy. Maybe I should bring in one of my boys, just to even things out."

Did he just say-? What did- Oh no. He did not just say I was-

Already I could feel my cheeks getting hot, as my short temper was set alight. I said it the first day I got here and I was still holding true to it, I was NOT going to be anyone's little piece of fluff, no matter what. I'd die first and I'd die happily cause I wasn't gonna give in!

"Hey, I may be small but I can still wipe the floor with you." I replied hotly, but my quip didn't have as good an effect as I had hoped because C-Note just began to laugh.

"Your 'friends' seem to have only one thing in mind Cletus." The man said with a sneer, causing my cheeks to grow even more read if that was at all possible. I could hear the ringing in my ears and I knew that if I tried to talk I'd just stutter and make a fool out of myself. No, now was not the time for words, now was the time to kick his ass!

"Just step off boy." There was a hand on my shoulder and a deep voice startled me. I looked to find an older gentleman holding me back; a man who I'd found out was called Charles Westmoreland.

By now I knew my whole body would be turning red, burning with embarrassment and against the blue it would be a great contrast. My eyes were like balls of fire, fury in their depths as I glared at C-Note and then averted my gaze back to Westmoreland.

"I'm not-I don't belong to- I'm nobody's lapdog!" I muttered furiously, my clenched fists shaking with rage.

"So I've heard." Westmoreland commented dryly and I could only think that he was referring to the time when I had screamed it after the little scuffle out in the yard. I smiled slightly at that and it was only then that Westmoreland removed his hand, I guess sensing that I wasn't going to suddenly fly at C-Note. "Here, grab a piece of sand paper and start sanding." I did as I was told and soon everyone was back to work, my short temper quickly dieing down. That's the thing, I get heated pretty fast but I cool down afterwards.

"He probably thinks I'm like them." I muttered to Westmoreland.

"Who?"

"C-Note." I replied and there was a brief pause.

"I know you have more to say kid, who are you meant to be like?"

"You know," I paused and nodded my head over to T-Bag who thankfully wasn't looking. "His gang." In a way I had been taken under T-Bag's wing, as freaky as it might seem. But nobody dared touch me and so long as I stayed on the gang's good side I was all right. But I hated people thinking that I was just a boytoy, cause like I said before, I'd die before I ever- Anyways, the point is, I meant it when I said I'll fight my own battles and I proved it that day when I tackled Geraldi…maybe that's why I hadn't been reduced to just being a pocket warmer.

"Are you?" Westmoreland asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" I hissed back, rubbing the paper hard against the wall.

"Take it easy or you'll go right through." Westmoreland said with a small smile. "So why do you sit with them?"

"Because…it's complicated." I evaded and scowled at the wall, which was now bumping free.

---------------

Westmoreland frowned slightly at the young kid beside him, working so diligently; the young kid who had somehow gotten into a dangerous group and not suffered for it. Had even earned a name like Scraps. This kid had a secret, everyone had secrets but Jack had a big one.

------------

I stopped at a tall fence, my hands in handcuffs but I didn't care, because right through the gate, right on the other side was my sister. Louiy unlocked the gate and then freed my hands, I immediately went over to my sister and enveloped her in a hug-I was quickly reprimanded but it didn't matter.  
We sat down and were silent for a moment, just staring. She looked just like I had, before I had had my hair chopped. Same dancing green eyes, same fiery red hair and same delicate features. My sister and I were twins you see.

"It's good to see you again Ri." I said softly, Ri's eyes shown brightly as I knew mine were. My sister's real name was Rowan and my Mam had said it meant 'little red one'; though Ri had never liked it and so we just shortened and through in an 'I'.  
"You too L-"  
"No." I hissed suddenly and leaned close. "Call me Jack." My twin looked shocked for a moment, her green eyes going wide before she to leant in ever so slightly.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I can't be found out." I said, speaking through tight lips before I leaned back and gave a shaky smile, trying to fake an air of normality. Thing is I was always bad at acting.  
"Oh." Ri gave a small smile and sat back also.  
"How are you?" I asked after a long pause. Ri shrugged carelessly and then gave me a small crooked smile – one that was not unlike my own.  
"I'm holding up, Aunt Fiona is giving me grief again but I'm sure it's nothing compared to here." I grinned back rather roguishly as we both stared at the other inmates on visiting time, the stonewalls and then eventually at each other. I couldn't help but chuckle then, Aunt Fiona had always been a bit…demanding but I knew Ri could handle her, she was strong.

A degree of sadness entered my twin's eyes, though she tried to hide it and that tore at my little heart. She was hurting, just like I was, and I hated not being able to at least be with her when Mam was laid to rest.

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to tell her. I had to tell her she wouldn't have to do this alone. I leant in and discreetly signalled her to do the same.  
"You'll see me soon Ri. Really soon. I don't know when, but _I'LL_ find _YOU_." My lips were set in a grim line, my face sombre. Ri looked even more surprised and then her lips tightened in worry.  
"What are you talking about Lara?" She whispered.  
"Visiting times over!" One of the guards said suddenly. I lent back and grinned at my twin, my eyes dancing once again with mischief.  
"Jack! Promise me! Promise me you'll be careful!" Ri said then, grabbing my hand.  
"I'll be careful." I said, a small sad smile on my lips as I gently detached my hand from hers, standing up then as Louiy came over to cuff me again. Ri leapt to her feet but watched helplessly as I was led away, though I did catch her last softly uttered words.  
"Goodbye…Lara."

------------

I was back in my cell, tossing and turning on my hard mattress as my mind buzzed with the thoughts of the visit. Slowly, very slowly mind, I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep and I knew that soon I would once again be plagued with dreams.

_The silence stretched between us, my sister and I, soon becoming unbearable. I knew what she was thinking, her thoughts probably weren't that different from mine and oh we were so alike but…I had been thrown in prison. I blamed myself for not being with Mam, I blamed myself for her death. Maybe it sounds irrational but…if I had been there then maybe I could have helped! I knew Ri didn't blame me for Mam's death, but I also was aware of the wall between us now.  
I had always been the slightly wilder one; we had always done everything together, no matter what…but Ri had always been the voice of reason and I- well I had always been the impulse. But we looked out for each other, when Mam left my…Father… we had made a blood pact; that no matter what happened we would put Mam before ourselves. Sometimes we would go for hours on end without eating, and I know there's worse but to our young minds it was a walk through Hell.  
But when we made that secret pact, we also made a silent one. To look out for each other, no matter what. And now I was in a male prison where you never knew if you'd wake up the next morning. My sister was on the outside, handling Mam's funeral, contacting the relatives and doing everything on her own. I felt like I was a failure. I'd broken my silent word, and I knew the same thought was running through Ri's mind except she would be envisioning herself as the betrayer.  
I felt like I was on the inside…looking out._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Scary-Girly: You can add music! I have wanted to do that for my other story but I wasn't sure if you could…oh man this totally just made my day lol. I'll try to add a song for the next update…but I'm not quite sure how.

A/N: This chapter is a bit of a dud, I'll be honest. But I wanted to put it in…so there lol.

---------

The eight of us walked into the burnt down break room and pretended to begin working. Seconds slithered by but eventually the five-minute margin was passed; Linc was sent out as look out and the carpet was pulled back.

"Hey Scraps." I looked up at the sound of C-Note's voice. "Got anyone waitin' on the other side? There was some pretty little thing you were talkin' to during visiting. She waitin' for ya?" It sounded like general conversation, even if it would be considered rude to others, but I knew better. I knew by the lopsided grin on his lips and the sound of his voice that there was a much more…malicious intent.

I pulled a face at what he said and then shook my head, causing jagged bits of red hair to fall into my eyes, which I frustratedly swiped away.

"That was my sister C, nothing more." I moved up to take a second glance at the hole as the board was removed, my heart beginning to pound with excitement. C-Note moved up beside me.

"So that's why you two look so similar eh…_Jack_." It was loud enough for all to hear, and all looked up at the strange way that he pronounced my name. My back stiffened and there was a knot of fear that tightened in my stomach.

Oh no…no this couldn't be!

"Yup." I said after a long moment. I looked up then and met his dark stare. "We're twins."

"Enough chit chat, your in the hole Scraps." Abruzzi said handing a shovel to me. I moved away from C-Note then not wanting him to see my shaky hands and the sweat that was breaking out on my forehead.

I crouched down by the rim of the hole and looked down, we had gotten pretty far down by now. Heaving a sigh, I placed the shovel beside me and then jumped into the hole. I straightened up only to find that my chin hardly reached over the top of the hole.

"Oh this is just ridiculous!" I grumbled scowling, as I had to jump to reach the shovel. The guys laughed at the sight causing me to scowl even more.

-----------

The door opened and Linc came in quickly,

"Bulls" He said hurriedly causing a flurry of activity. Fear washed out the fatigue as I tossed the shovel up and out of the hole, this was the first time that I had been digging and now there was going to be a check! I placed my hands up on the rim of the hole and jumped…Oh now this was just embarrassing!

"Quick! Pull me up!" I hissed. Despite the rush, several of the inmates grinned. T-Bag grabbed my outstretched hand and easily yanked me to my feet – I practically flew outa that hole. The hole was covered up as I discreetly wiped my hand on the work pants. I looked up to see Westmoreland indicating for me to get over and start sanding one of the walls, so naturally, in all the excitement I started to run over, only the door opened just as I was doing so.

Because of the tension I stopped right in that position, frozen in the form of a runner.

Bellick walked in, stopped and looked at me oddly.

"What is it now Finch?" I hesitated for about a moment before placing my hands smartly on my hips and started leaning forward, occasionally switching legs.

"Oh you know, just a few lunges. All this work gotta stretch out right?" I did a few twists of the upper body – just to even things out – before stopping and moving over to my section of the wall.

"Guess I'll just get back to work now that that's all done." I could feel Bellick's incredulous stare on my back but I determinedly sanded at the wall trying to ignore the grin that Westmoreland was hiding.

"Well you aren't being paid to 'stretch out' Finch. And if any of you ladies decides to do the same…you'll find the accommodation in the SHU most suitable for slackers." With that said Bellick turned and left, there was a moment of strained silence and then,

"Those looked like pretty intense lunges Jacko." Lincoln said with the beginnings of a teasing smirk. I turned and grinned back,

"Ah well you know, gotta stay limber." This was met by uproarious laughter, my mouth fell open and my face blushed scarlet.

"I didn't mean that!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Mina-Nel: This next update will explain what you are pondering lol. I love how you can relate to Lara, I'm really pleased about that and yes mean Michael is very hot lol.

Scarly-Girl: The joke was just Lara was being silly lol.

KillerRubberDuckiesR-J: Here is the update! Sorry for the delay 

A/N: Holy crap sorry everyone for the delay. Damn teachers and bloody school. I have a day off on Friday and I'll try working on both stories. Once again very sorry.

-------------

I starred loathingly down at the bandages that I held in my hand. I guess I was rather lucky to have a small chest, unlike Susan Sanchez from high school. I heaved a sigh and slipped off my shirt shivering in the cold air as I began to wrap the bandages around my upper chest.

-------------

I heard Louiy walking along, doing the regular count and I pulled my shirt back on and went over by the door, waiting for him to come close enough.

"Finch!"

"Hey Louiy!" I called suddenly, squatting down and peering up at him through the little slot in the door. "Think I could get some sort of paper or something?" Louiy paused and looked around before giving a shrug.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Louiy you're a doll." Louiy grinned but then rapped the door with his baton.

"That's enough outa you Finch." I moved away and went to sit on my bunk, humming tunelessly and twiddling my thumbs. I could think back on my life, figure out where it all went wrong…but I already knew and plus that would just get me all emotional so I settled with playing imaginary tick-tack-toe with myself on the wall.

The slot on my door swung open and couple of pages of newspaper came sliding though.

"Hey Jacko you might wanna take a look at this." Louiy said and the sound of his voice worried me. I leapt to my feet and picked up the paper eagerly,

"Thanks Louiy!" The slot closed again and I went back to my bed, plunking myself down and then began to read.

"_**Eighteen year old Lara Haven was convicted for car hijacking and several counts of petty theft. Her sentence was four years in prison, however not at Chicago State – the female penitentiary. Instead this young woman will be spending her time at Fox River Penitentiary, which is the most dangerous male prison in the state. **_

_**Women's right activists are…**_

The words blurred together and my hands gripped the paper, which began to crumple beneath me. I started shaking and for the first time I allowed tears to spill down my cheeks. How could they! Didn't they realise how much danger they had put me in! If any inmate were to read this paper and…somehow work it out… I mean he'd have four years to do so!

'I have to get out now. Not just for Mam or Ri but for myself to… Oh no. C-Note!'

I felt panic clutch at my throat as I remembered the peculiar pronunciation of my name that one-day when we were working. If he saw this article, no matter how small it was it would confirm whatever he had been thinking!

With an angry yell I threw the paper against the wall and started tugging at my bed sheets, throwing the pillow and generally having a Grade A tantrum. But I didn't care, couldn't care. I was in a tight position either way I looked at it and my only hope was to get out now while I still had my life…and my dignity.

---------------------

Dr. Tancredi swabbed disinfectant on my bruised knuckles and I bit down on my lip so as not to cry out. She finished quickly however and soon the bruised and torn skin was clean. I stared down at my hands and then looked up at Sara, hating the fact that my green eyes were brimming with tears.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered. Sara looked pitying at me, and I knew she was slightly shocked to see the tears in my eyes. She sat down in front of me and took one of my hands in hers.

"You're going to keep your head down – no matter how difficult it is for you –" She said with a small smile, which I returned shakily. "And if anyone confronts you your not going to say a thing. Tell me if anyone does and I will talk to Warden Pope. It'll only be a matter of time before they transfer you." Sara said comfortingly. I nodded and reached up with my free hand, swiping frustratedly at the unshed tears.

"Thank you." I said softly and Sara squeezed my hand gently before letting go.

"Just remember what I said." I nodded and in my mind made a mental note,

'Head down.'

-----------------

"Your awfully quiet Jack." Westmoreland said, startling me from my sombre thoughts. I shrugged uncomfortably and continued to work at the wall.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I said shortly and Westmoreland kept quiet after that, the air thick with a cold tension that I knew was radiating from me.

Slowly however I began to cool down, the work helping to distract me. After several deep breaths I apologized to Westmoreland, who had been a good friend to me. He graciously forgave me and soon I was telling him stories and making him laugh. Sara was right things would be ok. I just had to keep quiet.

"I read something really interesting in the paper today Jacko." I stopped suddenly at the sound of C-Note's voice.

'Oh no, please no.'

"Yup, really interesting." My hand had stopped the consistent working of the sand paper on the wall, the blood had drained from my face and sweat was breaking out across my forehead. Westmoreland looked at me rather worriedly and it was then that I nervously started to work at the wall again. I could tell the others were listening in to what C-Note was saying.

"Is that so?" I mumbled, praying feverishly that he would just drop it.

"Oh yeah. Found out a little tidbit of information to." I couldn't work now, my hands were shaking so bad, my knees were turning to jelly and there was a funny hot feeling rushing up to my head, but I turned around to face C-Note.

"Jack?" Westmoreland asked suddenly, stopping his work to eye me with an even higher degree of worry. The others stopped there work as well and turned to see what was going on.

"Oh yes Scraps, lots of information. You wanna hear it? Wanna hear what I learned? Eh Jacko?"

"Shut up C-Note." I distantly heard Michael say. "Leave the kid alone." Is that what Michael thought of me? A kid. A mere insignificant child who was more nuisance then help? How many times did I have to prove myself! Of course if my mind hadn't been in such a state of fear then I would have noticed the concerned note in Scofield's voice.

I felt an arm be familiarly slung around my shoulders and I had enough sense to recognize the smell.

"Lay off ma boy 'homie'." T-Bag drawled. His words set off something in my mind though, made something click.

"Not your boy." I whispered so softly that I knew he couldn't have heard. C-Note's laughter filled the break room then, it's being laced with malice and glee making me cringe. T-Bag glanced at me then, as did Westmoreland, both had never seen me flinch or back down.

"This ain't your boy Cletus. This ain't even a boy!" There was a ringing silence punctured only by C-Note's laughter.

'He said it.' I thought numbly. 'I can't believe he said it.' I felt T-Bag's arm withdraw from my shoulders and he stared at C-Note and then at me.

"What are ya on about? What's he on about Jacko?"

"Her name's not Jacko T-Bag. Nothin' close! Ain't that right Lara? Sorry, 'Miss. Haven'."

Did no one else see the walls moving in? I couldn't understand why no one was watching as the walls of the break room crept inwards. I tried to talk, I could feel my mouth open but it flapped uselessly – I couldn't even remember how to use it! In the distance I could see the men all looking at me all with the same expression, much surprise but soon distrust and many other emotions, which I could not gauge. I looked to my left and there was Westmoreland, astonished and looking slightly afraid. I looked to my right and there was T-Bag no less surprised, looking a little pleased but the heightened lust in his eyes frightened me.

I looked in front of me and then saw Michael looking as if he had severely underestimated me. I felt a grin suddenly spread from ear to ear and I knew I looked crazy but I couldn't help myself.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Hahahahahaha!" And that's how I left the break room, all that I can remember before the traitorous walls jumped me, before the figures disappeared from view, I remember my laughter filling my ears as I fell down a long tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Scarly-Girl: Um, what tunnel? The one they're escaping through? Sorry, you have me a little confused now lol.

Mercuryband: Ya C-Note is being an ass, hehehe. If you'll see more of T-Bag's reaction in this one lol.

KillerRubberDuckiesR-J: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Ya, Lara is pretty crazy, but in a good way lol.

-------------

I was swimming, except it wasn't in water…it was some kind of jello substance and I was trying to reach the top, I was so close! But every kick of my legs, every stretch of my arms and the surface would just get farther away. My lungs were burst for air; I could feel my eyes popping out of my head, and every movement become slower, like I was weighed down.  
I opened my mouth to scream but the substance rushed in, suffocating me even more. I coughed and choked, no longer trying to reach the top but merely trying to find some small amount of oxygen.   
I couldn't hold on any longer though, I fought harder in my last moment but slowly I gave up. The thought was foreign to me, but I was surprised by how easily it came. I hung, suspended in the goo but instead of the light dimming, it grew brighter and brighter, almost painfully bright.  
Pain shocked through my body and I jumped. That pain started me fighting again, but the surface was coming closer now. Joyfully I struggled to the surface, the light was gone now but I didn't care if I was alive or dead, main thing was I was out of the jello!

----------

I woke with a start, sitting bolt up right my hands shooting up into the air as I still tried to pull myself from my gooy dream. Of course I was mildly surprised – and pleased – when I found myself covered not in jello but blankets and what was restraining me was actually Dr. Tancredi.  
I let my arms fall slowly and I stared up at Sara then around the room, slowly my mind taking in my surroundings, Sick Wing. My mouth was hanging open and I knew I probably looked like some slack-jawed yokel who accidentally wandered into New York city, but frankly, a few seconds ago I thought I had been drowning in a bowl full of jello, I was allowed to be a little stunned.  
"What – Whats…How…"  
"You feinted." Sara said firmly turning around to pick up a pen light which she shown into my eyes. I flinched back at the blinding light.  
"I did not feint!" I shot back, slightly offended.  
"Right. Okay you didn't feint but somehow you ended up in Michael Scofield's arms. So tell me Jack if you didn't feint then what were you doing!" I could tell she was upset. No really, it wasn't only the clipped tone of voice but she was really yanking my arm around before taking my blood pressure. It was actually quite painful.  
"Ok! Ok! I feinted!" I paused looking up at Sara, trying to figure out why she seemed so mad at me. Then it hit me. I tried, the good Lord knows I tried not to laugh at her…but it just struck me as funny.  
"Ohhh I get it."  
"Get what." It wasn't a question; she was ordering me to tell her. The nerve of some people! Lucky for her I was still happy that I was alive and not drowning in goo.  
"You like Fish." I said, grinning brightly.  
"What!" Sara looked down at me, stopping just as she was about to take off the bandage that was around my arm.   
"Well why else would you get so snippy about me in his arms?" I smiled suddenly, damn if only I hadn't been unconscious! But I quickly wiped away my smile at the look on Sara's face. "I'm not after him though! Really! Besides, it wouldn't look good for my image." I said turning my head sideways and striking a rather dramatic pose. After a pause Sara chuckled.  
"Your insane Lara." I grinned crookedly.  
"So I've been told." Sara moved away the blood pressure machine – I have to say I'm not fond of that thing. – She hesitated for a long moment and the silence was almost excruciating.

"What did happen in there Lara?" She asked, turning back around to face me. My happy demeanour fell away as I remembered the reason that I had feinted. They knew.  
"Nothing." I mumbled looking away. There was another long silence then,  
"Do they know? I mumbled something incoherent, still looking away, and Sara came over, sitting on her little stool in front of me. "All of them?"  
"Just us that work in the break room." I said finally. Panic bubbled up inside me as I realised the seriousness of the situation. "What am I going to do!" I wailed suddenly.  
"Nothing." Sara said firmly, startling me out my emotional breakdown. "You're not going to do a thing. I'll talk to Warden Pope and see if he can't do something to change your P.I. job. We'll work to get you transferred as soon as possible and for the mean time, if any of them try to act on it tell one of the authorities." I was still silent for a while after, contemplating what had just been said. I highly doubted that the C.O.'s would really care – except for maybe Louiy – and as for being transferred…what about the escape?  
However I decided to keep this to myself, and gradually I layback down.  
"Your right. Thanks." Sara smiled.  
"No problem." She got up and turned to leave the room but a sudden thought occurred to me.  
"Hey Doc. How long have I been out?"   
"Three days." I let out a low whistle and settled back down. Three days eh? Wonder how far along they'd gotten on P.I.

-----------

I had left the Sick Wing not long after the talk with Dr. Tancredi, and now here I was, walking with the 'team' to the break room. To our freedom. I could feel their eyes on me – I was in the middle – but no one said a thing, it was so unearthly quiet that I had to clench my hands to stop myself from shivering.  
The badges left us on the inside of the break room and as soon as the iron door slammed shut the men turned and faced me.

I have never felt so alone in my life – even in my first grade of high school when my sister and I had to change schools and I didn't know anyone in the class, and some stupid kid had made fun of my size. Suspended the first day. He had it coming though.

I cleared my throat nervously,  
"Hole isn't going to dig itself." I said nervously. My green eyes roved the room and it was then that I noticed we were missing one…no two of our numbers.  
Where was Linc and Abruzzi?  
"Ya ya what about you?" Sucre stated suddenly, looking curious and also, unless I was greatly mistaken, a little angry. "How come you didn't tell us you were a chica?"   
I stared at the others, my bottle green eyes searching every face. I stopped at Westmoreland, shocked, and a little hurt that he wasn't coming to my aid. So much for friendship; I don't care if it was only prison, I looked at that guy as the Father I never had. Ha! How right was I!  
I felt my cheeks start to grow red and I curled my small hands into fists.  
"Wanna know why Sucre?" I began, stepping forward as I let the hot wave of anger engulf me. "Hmm let's think on this for a moment. Yeah, there is no way in hell that anyone could use that information to better his lonely situation." I said sarcastically. I could feel Sucre regretting having spoken as I bore down on him. He was a good head taller than me but I was so mad I couldn't control myself. Fear, grief, regret, shame all of it had bundled into one tight ball and slowly expanded through out me until I was radiating with emotion. Poor Sucre was just the one to receive the blast, which is a shame cause I rather liked him before he opened his trap.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"You meant everything that you said you little-" I grabbed Sucre's collar and dragged him down to me.  
"Hey lay off him Scraps." I released Sucre and turned at the sound of C-Note's voice. The use of my nickname caused a bark of sarcastic laughter to escape from me as I locked onto my new target.  
"Don't you dare 'Scraps' me C-Note! I outa gut you right now for ratting me out." I growled low and dangerous as I made my way over to him – I could almost feel T-Bag's anticipating smirk. "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could ya? How unusual." C-Note sneered then, his back stiffening as I drew up to him.  
"At least I'm not some racist piece of trailer park-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as my fist came flying out of nowhere and landed on his cheek. Like I said once before, I may be small but when I'm mad I'm mad. C-Note went down but instead of mauling him like I had intended to do earlier, I just stood there and stared down.  
"I am not a racist. I didn't have anything against you until you called me…what you did. Only reason I sit with the Alliance is to keep myself outa trouble and it had worked up until you made your judgements!" I hissed, clenching and unclenching my hands. "I never had a problem with Sucre and he's Hispanic! Hell I thought Sucre was a pretty cool guy!"  
"Was." Sucre muttered rather resentfully.  
"But you didn't take the time to notice did you C?" I continued. "Didn't notice that despite the fact that I sat with the Alliance and ate with the Alliance, I wasn't one of them!" I broke off, the whole of me just shaking from anger and fear. Everyone was watching me, waiting to see where my dangerously short temper would lead me next. I turned to walk away, stopped and turned again to face C-Note.

"Even after." I said, somewhat more softly but not without venom. "Even after you called me his, I was mad yeah, but I cooled off but ohhhh nooo. You just couldn't let it lie." I turned away again. My hands were raised and ran through my hair several times making it look windswept. I turned slightly and lent against the wall, my hands over my face.  
There was a burning in my throat and I gulped desperately.  
'Don't cry! Don't you dare cry!' I told myself.  
I let my arms swing down to my side were I gave a small giggle of pent up emotion. My hair was sticking up at odd angles, the fringe falling into my eyes. I was cooling down now. Actually, I was just so worn from my little rampage. But my fringe had always been an annoyance to me and I really wasn't in the mood.  
I brushed it out of my eyes. It fell back into them again. I forcefully raked the jagged bits backwards. They hesitated for a moment, as if seriously considering whether or not to continue testing me. They fell back into my eyes.  
I sighed, looked about for a moment and then slid to the ground, tugging my knees up to me, rested my elbows on them and then hid my face in my hands. I wasn't crying I didn't have the energy to cry.

I heard Michael clear his voice.  
"We need to find a way to delay the-"  
"We talked about this Fish." I heard C-Note rumble then, getting back to his feet. "We're going."  
"I'm not leaving my brother!" I considered looking up, considered asking where Abruzzi and Linc had got to, but I didn't want to look at them right now. Frankly, all I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and not move for a good two maybe three weeks.  
The heated conversation washed over me and lulled me. I gave a soft, inaudible sigh as I felt the beginnings of sleep creep over me. This was what I wanted sleep. I didn't want to have to think about what was happening now, what was going to happen and what had happened. I just wanted to sleep.

----------

I felt someone drop down beside me, waking me from my drifting.  
"Hey." Oh great. I hadn't even considered T-Bag when I'd been making my speech. Well, so much for survival in the Alliance. I slowly looked up, trying to scowl but only succeeding in looking exhausted.   
"What?" I asked with a sigh.  
"So, if ya name ain't Jacko. What is it again?" I stared warily at T-Bag for a moment; leaning back then and letting my legs slide down a little so the blood could flow back to my toes.  
"Lara Haven." I murmured.   
"Lara." He rolled it around on his tongue, leaning back against the wall as I had done. "Pretty name." Again I was unsure, knowing T-Bag he'd use my true identity as leverage.  
"Thanks." I said slowly. Silence stretched between us.

"Ya know there's a back room that the badges don't check very often and-"  
"T-Bag" I stopped him, shaking my red head and despite the situation laughing softly. "You didn't get any when I was Jacko, what makes you think it's gonna be any different now?" T-bag raised his brows but I could see the glint in his eye as he listened to my challenge, thin lips moving into a dangerous smile. Ya, he knew that my name may be different but I was still the same feisty Jacko.  
"Oh I have my ways Miss. Haven." I grinned roguishly at this. I'd drifted to sleep yes, but I'd heard enough to know that we were escaping tonight.  
"Shame there won't be enough time." I replied. We stared each other down for a moment, and unfortunately I was the first to look away. I'll grudgingly admit it, I didn't like losing, but honestly, it's hard holding that guy's stare.  
T-Bag laughed and ruffled my hair, I, as always, swatted away his hand and then tried in vain to flatten down the messyness that was my hair.  
"Come on Jacko, we got work to do." T-Bag got to his feet and offered a hand. "And ya know how I love to watch ya work." I rolled my green eyes but still took the offered hand.

We were out tonight. It didn't matter that they knew. After being in these walls, and going through what I had, I was going to appreciate my freedom. I was going to live a good life and through my mistakes guide others so they wouldn't have to tread the same path that I had.

…Ah who am I kidding? When I get out I'm getting drunk!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

---------

"What happened here?" Bellick growled, two CO's standing just behind him, looking not so amused. My hair was soaked, and my blue uniform was uncomfortably tight. Seriously, couldn't Fish have given us a little warning before he want bashing at the pipe!

"We should have turned off the water before we started," Michael stated.

"Should've huh." Bellick sneers.

"It's not that big a deal -- we can fix it in the morning. I don't think mold should be a problem before then." I glance over sharply at Fish just as C-Note hisses,

"Scofield shut up man!"

"No you shut up!" Bellick cut C-note off. "What are you talking about?"

"You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mold." An unsure look sweept across Bellick's face and C-Note tried to downplay the whole thing.

"Tell ya what, you can stay here and dry out these walls until there isn't a molecule of water left." We all groaned collectively, inside I was laughing.

"Don't catch a sniffle." Bellick gloated before turning and leaving with the two CO's behind him. The door slammed shut and a grin turned up the corner of my lips. I clapped my hand on Michael's back as Westmoreland shook his hand.

"You can really sing it Fish!"

----------

The shed was silent, every one of us wondering about the outside. I risked a glance over at Michael who kept bumping his head against the cement wall.

"It's 8:15 Fish." Sucre rather nervously interrupted. Michael paused for a moment and glanced at his watch.

I still hadn't worked out where Lincoln was, most I could get was he was in the SHU, I wasn't sure why or how he was going to meet us, all I knew was he wasn't here.

"Psst, T-Bag" I hissed, not wanting to break the heavy silence. "Where's Linc?" T-Bag's lips twitched in one of his smirks as he turned and eyed my still drying uniform. I was still all bound down so he didn't have much to look at.

"Dontcha know Lara? The SHU." I frowned and ran a hand through my still wet hair – bad idea; it ended up standing straight up.

"Ya but why?" T-Bag chuckled at my hedgehog appearance, and I'll shamefully admit I didn't realize what was happening right away.

"Took out a badge to buy us more time." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, why would he do that! I mean I know why but…surely there was a better way!

"Why didn't he just lie?" I asked, feeling very much the naive little child. T-Bag shrugged then lowered his voice slightly.

"I gots a sinking feeling that Linc ain't as bright as Pretty over there." I liked Linc The Sinc, but I couldn't help a grin. Feeling bad I decided to speak up.

"Ya, nice guy though." Ok so it was a bit lame but that was the best thing I could think of.

Westmoreland leaned forward slightly so he could get a look at me – I was still mad at him and was putting the 'silent treatment' into action.

"Do you mean that?" He asked me. I wasn't sure why exactly, but he asked and I glared in return. I wouldn't respond, I would just turn my head and give him the cold shoulder…I was never very good at that though.

"Course I do, I stick up for my friends unlike some people." I growled back, crossing my arms across my chest. Westmoreland frowned and T-Bag let out a low whistle, sinking down slightly so he wouldn't be in the way in case I lost my temper.

"What are you talking about?" Westmoreland asked, looking chastised. I rolled my green eyes and snarled back,

"You know what I mean _Charlie_-" Charlie was what I called him; Charles was much too formal for my liking. "My back is still a little sore from the knife that you drove in." He actually had the nerve to look shocked. Was he so oblivious to the way he had left me open like that? Didn't he notice my weak state when C-Note laid out the truth? Couldn't he have said something? Done something!

"Lara what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I cried, jumping to my feet. To my horror I felt tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to spill over, and this burning sensation in my throat. I clenched my hands into fists, digging my nails into the palm of my hand as I desperately tried not to cry. I know I was over-reacting, really there was nothing that Charlie could have done, but he had been a friend and if our positions had been switched I would have stood up for him – of course I never really learned that not everyone is like me, and I am certainly not perfect.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me now and since the two were in my line of sight; I could see the look of surprise on T-Bag's and Westmoreland's face as they caught sight of my watery green eyes.

It was more a build of emotions that led to this moment, I needed a scapegoat, I'd already vented on C-Note who was like some sort of nemesis and didn't count. I had apologized to Sucre, he hadn't deserved it, but I still had bottled up emotions. I felt like such a wuss, some crybaby who couldn't take things and the more I thought on that the harder I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and throw things, to smash walls and just ransack everything.

What made it all the worse was that Fish was in such a worse position than me. He had his brother to worry about, if he didn't do this properly then Linc was a goner and here was me, crying like a baby cause…Ah hell I don't even know why anymore!

I sniffed, my delicate nose turning red from the effort of not crying. Slowly I sat back down, folding my arms around myself as if for some sort of protection. Poor Westmoreland didn't really know what he had done; I think he was honestly confused. But I couldn't help myself, my emotions were running away from me and I couldn't control them anymore.

---------

I didn't cry, no tears spilled down my cheeks, but the effort to stop them left me shaking as silence once again descended.

T-Bag slung an arm around my small shoulders, and pulled me into him. I stiffened instantly, instincts screaming at me to pull away – this was a man that I did not want to get to close to. But I ignored my instincts and rested my head on his shoulder. His body was warm and I was cold, cold and tired – told you prison can do things to a girl.

T-Bag turned his head toward me and I stiffened again, I was enjoying the being partially held feeling – made me feel wanted – but I _knew _that I didn't want anything more than that.

"Are ya afraid _Shortstuff_?" Those same words that had been spoken what felt like ages ago. It caused a watery smile to tug at my lips.

"I'm not afraid of anything _T-Bag_." I whispered boldly, of course I was lying through my teeth. After a thought I added with a small chuckle, "And stop calling me Shortstuff, I'm not short…I'm just petite." This caused him to chuckle, and he squeezed my shoulders.

"Ya such a liar Lara."

"I know." We remained silent after that, just like everyone else. Part of me was screaming at myself, what was I doing? Westmoreland was a good friend, I should talk to him, but here I was…

Stubbornly I pushed the scolding thoughts away, I didn't want to think on that, I didn't want to think. So I concentrated on the opposite end of the room and sighed softly. Just a little while longer, a little while longer and then we'd all be free.

C-Note shifted and stood up, walking over to Michael.

"It's time Fish, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Hot Tempered Is Only The Beginning

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Pretending to be a boy is only the half of what Lara Haven aka Jack has to put up with.

Mercuryband: hehehe yes that was the effect I was going for :D. Thanks for the review, and you'll get to see T-Bag's view in this chapter!

Esset: Thanks very much for the review! I'm glad you like the story and I hope this update makes your day lol. The other story is going pretty well, takes a little longer for me to update that one though. I dunno why. Lol.

KillerRubberDuckiesR-J: Ya, he did take out Abruzzi though I haven't really mentioned that anywhere lol. Thanks for the review, though in this one…T-Bag takes a bit of a turn lol. Anyways, hope you like it!

Scary-Girly: No worries about the whole confusing thing lol, happens to the best of us :).Lara and T-Bag aren't father/daughter they're more like…quirky hot-headed/pedophile who is waiting to get in her pants. Lol. They're friends in a very strange way lol. Does that explain it any better?

---------

Lara half sat and half lay with her head on T-Bag's shoulder. Her breathing was soft and relaxed and if he shifted slightly he could almost feel her heart beating.

T-Bag found it almost mystifying that this young girl had come into prison and then joined the Alliance – not that she had much choice. Part of him wanted to smile as he remembered her suddenly leaping at the giant Geraldi who was much larger than her. Who knew that little feisty Jacko was actually a girl!

The beginnings of a smirk tugged at T-Bag's lips and his tongue darted across the slightly chapped surface. He remembered first setting eyes on her; she'd struck him as odd. Some shrimp of a kid with fire for hair and dancing green eyes had half stumbled half strutted into the yard. How she'd loathed him as he came and sat next to her on those benches, he could see it in her eyes. But he liked the look of Jacko's petite frame, delicate facial features and the way her hair would fall into her eyes. When T-Bag had first set eyes on her, he thought she'd be in his pocket in no time! Turned out, the little shrimp had much more of an attitude then her size let on.

T-Bag's eyes were half closed as he remembered when she'd screamed at him, he decided then that he'd have to bide his time. Sooner or later little Jacko would crack.

Carefully, oh so carefully, T-Bag shifted, moving his head to try and see if Lara was asleep. Her breathing suggested that she was dozing, and while the others would definably stop him…what little they didn't see was fine, and his shank was in his pocket if Lara needed a little…persuasion…

--------

I was almost dozing off, my eyes were almost closed and my breathing was becoming relaxed. I couldn't help myself, who knew that a man as wiry as T-Bag could prove to be a good pillow for my head?

I felt him shift slightly but I didn't pay much attention, time had gone on now and we would probably be on our way soon, for now I just wanted to stay comfortable. But it was then that I felt his arm start moving, and I knew by the changing pressure that there was no way his hand was moving anywhere but South.

My fingers closed tight around his shank, which I had taken from his pocket, I was quite the pickpocket on the streets before the cops had caught me. I bared my teeth and moved suddenly, the metal tip was just pressed into T-Bag's armpit. He froze quite quickly.

"Nice try T." I said with the beginnings of a smug grin. "Next time hide it somewhere other than your pocket." I couldn't help being proud, hell I'd just pulled a fast on T-Bag, I had every right to feel a little proud!

"It's nine o'clock Fish. Time to go." C-Note's words cut through the silence and my smug grin turned to one of mischievous excitement. I stood quickly and tossed the small knife back to T-Bag who gingerly caught it. I began to move towards the hole, though I kept my eyes on the Southerner in case he decided to go for revenge.

I was still frustrated with Charlie, well not so much with him…just in general. But like I mentioned once before, I get heated pretty fast, but I cool down quickly afterwards. And I was cooling down now, and beginning to regret what I'd said.

'Maybe I should talk to him…. Damn my pride! I will talk to him sometime soon!' I silently promised myself. Sometime soon.

We all stood around the hole, looking down into the dark depths. Wow, I never remember it being that deep!

Michael looked at all of us, his eyes steely blue and his mouth a grim line.

"See you on the other side." He stated softly before turning and lowering himself down. I could barely keep still, I was practically dancing on the spot and every so often I'd glance up to make sure that the door was still bolted.

Soon it was only C-Note, T-Bag, Westmoreland and myself left. I stepped forward and lowered myself down in the hole.

…Oh great! It had been a lot deeper then I had expected! I clutched to the rim of the hole with slipping fingers and hissed in growing panic,

"I can't touch the bottom!" The three above ground laughed softly and from below I could hear muffled chuckles.

"It's not funny!" I hissed again, my face beginning to glow with embarrassment and also from the pressure that was building up. "Can't hold on!" I panted, the rocks from the edge of the hole digging into my fingers. I suddenly felt strong arms encircle my twitching legs, and for a moment that filled me with fresh panic, what if the person tried to drag me down!

"I got you." I heard Michael say. C-Note grabbed my wrists and between the three of us I was manoeuvred down. I suppose C-Note and I were on kind of truce, well something must have changed cause I never imagined him helping me!

I practically climbed down from Michael's shoulders and hesitantly crouched in the pipe, it was pretty dark down here but I swear my blushing face lit up the whole place!

"Thanks." I whispered with bashful discomfort.

"No problem." Fish replied, grinning.

Soon all five of as were crouch-walking our way through the pipe, several of the taller cons grumbling as they occasionally hit their head on the top of the pipe. I grinned at this; for once my small size was coming in handy!

We came to a sudden stop and I peered out from behind Sucre to see what the hold up was. Michael turned to another concrete pipe and suddenly slid down it.

…Now this was going to be fun!

The last thing I heard before I slid down that concrete slide – which turned out to be more painful then fun! – was T-Bag and C-Note bringing up the racial goads again; never a moments rest!

My feet hit the ground and I immediately got out of the way as three people quickly appeared at the bottom of the slide.

"Quite the adventure eh Lara?" Sucre said, grinning at me. I scowled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Not fair, you guys all have long legs! All I've got are these little hooves!" Sucre laughed and clapped me roughly on the back.

"No worries chica, less weight on the rope." At his words I finally noticed the rope dangling in the middle of the room. Aha! Another thing my size might come in handy for! Back in high school, my sister and I had been the champions of rope climbing!

Michael went up first, secured the rope and then told us to climb up. Sucre headed up and then I scurried up after him.

I ignored the two out stretched hands at the top and pulled myself up eagerly,

"Nothin' like a good rope climb eh Sucre?" I asked grinning, slightly out of breath.

"Whatever you say Lara." Sucre replied as he stared both lovingly and hatefully at the rope.

I watched Westmoreland struggle up the rope. Despite my previous anger towards him I couldn't help feeling worried. As he neared the top we all reached down and grabbed a limb, pulling him upwards. I had to say something, I had to.

"'Atta way Charlie." I said softly. His breathing was pretty laboured but I'm sure that I caught a flicker of a smile.

Michael was grinning now, he looked so happy. Hell we were all grinning, we were out! It was actually going to happen! We were going to be freeeee!

Michael turned around and the grin melted from his face, a look of pure horror replacing it.

A huge – and I mean huge! – steel pipe was running from a grate along the side of the wall.

"They replaced it!" Michael whispered. He leapt forward suddenly and felt around the top rim of the pipe. "Lincoln?" He asked softly and we all waited with baited breath.

"Michael?" Came a very smothered voice from above. Fish turned to us and he was smiling through tears.

"He's there." Fish paused and studied the pipe for a moment before throwing himself at it and trying to bodily tug it out. Westmoreland ran and grabbed a pipe, and soon everyone was using it as leverage.

"SHH!" T-Bag hissed, waving his hand desperately. We all stopped and it was as if everything was frozen; the dull thud of a guard's approaching boots echoed down the hall.

All of a sudden I felt my cold prison dinner climbing up my throat, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end and my feet were glued to the floor.

The footsteps got louder.

This couldn't be the end, we couldn't get caught!

Louder and louder.

There had to be some way around this! Somewhere to hide!

The guard stopped at the door.

'We're done for.'

I've never been very religious namely because my family never had time to go to church our Christmas's were a joke and God must have felt lazy, cause he did a pretty shoddy job on my legs!

But whether God was finally paying attention to me, or other Gods and religions wanted my Sundays; the guard turned away. I swear it was by some unseen force or something, the guard stopped at the door, hesitated and then just walked away!

'Oh thank you sweet Jesus! Muhammad! Ganesh! Zeus! I love all of you!'

After another silent moment we resumed trying to somehow remove the pipe but it wouldn't budge. Michael slid to the ground,

"It can't be done." He whispered and tears started shimmering in his eyes. "It's to thick. _I'm so sorry._" I've never felt pity hit me so hard. What were we going to do! We couldn't leave Linc up there; we'd be leaving him to his death! We couldn't go back to the shed cause another day we don't use the hole was another day the badges could find it, and who knew if we'd get another chance like this!

"We're not getting out of here." I wasn't surprised when I heard Fish's heavy voice. What astonished me the most was when I nodded grimly, there had to be something we could do, not just nothing. And I wouldn't feel right if we just up and left…Linc was a good guy, he didn't deserve this.

"Unfortunately Pretty that ain't an option." T-Bag's dangerous voice startled me and I turned in time to see him holding the shank in his hand as he advanced on Michael.


End file.
